2 Bars
by ML30512 JElSA Lover
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle was chosen to be the next guardian, North told Jack Frost to go get her, he can use whichever way he want, so Jack decided to capture the Queen instead of all the other options, but after a while he eventually falls for her but will she be able to return his feelings? Or would she just deny it and tell him that it will never be possible for the 2 of them?R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic so if it comes out terribly , then I'm extremely sorry, and please don't hesitate to tell me on what I could improve. Thanks! Enjoy! :D**

Elsa's Pov

_Ding Dong...Ding Dong_

I wonder who that is?

Well it's Definately not Anna, she's out with Kristoff today...

Olaf? Nah, he just got kicked out of town when he kept annoying people, well, at least for now anyways.

Sven? No, he went went with Olaf.

I'll just go get it myself, ugh, out of all the days, why does it have to be today?

When all the guards have a day off, oh nevermind, like I can't protect myself, I have powers for heavens sakes.

Although they weakened since summer came though, but nevermind that, WHERE IS THE GATES? Oh wait, there over there.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door, no one was there.

"Hel- MMMPH!" My vision went all blurry, and the last thing I remember was pitch black.

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

Dang, I never knew a sleeping spray could come in handy, wow, it's a lot easier to capture the queen than I thought

I thought there would've been like a billion guards, oh wait, isn't today the national take-a-break-day? Dang it!

Why am I even working if it's the holiday?

Oh well...A guardian never rests

Now let's see what I can do to make sure that she keeps quiet when she wakes up, wait for it, I'm sure an great idea would come soon, wait for it, wait for it, I! Yeah I got nothing...WAIT

I got it! Stuff a towel through her mouth, wait, but where am I going to find an towel? Ugh, I wish I would've brought one with me, I clearly can't make one out of snow or else it would melt...DUHHH

"ESTA LEVISTA BABY! Whatever...that...means..." I yelled maybe a little too loudly because I heard a groan behind me.

"Uhh, where am I?" She slowly rises up, looking around but then when she saw me she started screaming like crazy so I started to panic and then started to scream too.

I looked around while I was screaming and I saw the sleeping spray, grabbed it and then started spraying it on her until she fell unconscious...and I stopped screaming and catched my breath.

And now I'm out of sleeping spray...great...just great, sarcasm intended

You know? Some people like North just don't understand what sarcasm is.

Anyways back to my point, I sneaked into the castle, grabbed a towel, stuff it into the queen's mouth, blah blah blah and I'm ready to go back to the workshop.

**Thank you so much for reading, please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I can't believe that there's already 3 followers and 2 favorites! It might be less numbers to you but it means the world to me! I mean this is my first FanFiction! Thank you so MUCH! I'll try to update everyday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR FROZEN**

Elsa's Pov

My heavy eyelids slowly rises up, my vision is still blurry but about 10 seconds later, things became more clearer to me.

I was in a room, decorated with green and red, a wooden table sits across me.

I looked around and realize that I have no idea where I'm at right now, I started to scream but instead of a loud, high, pitch voice of me, I heard a loud muffle voice, and then realize that it was me.

I look behind me, my hands were tied to the back of the chairs, my feet was taped to the chair's legs and my hair is all messed up...great...it'll probably take an hour to fix it.

"Oh, I see your awakened". A voice came from behind the shadows.

My eyes widen at the site of this boy he had white hair, pale skin, and he was wearing an blue long sleeve shirt with an hoodie, a pair of brown pants and no shoes, he came out a bit more and my eyes met his beautiful icy blue eyes that reflected mine.

He looks about 17-ish, I felt my face burn.

_Snap out of it Elsa! _I told myself, part of me wanted to know him better, but another part of me said not to trust him, this is so confusing.

"Your Majesty". He said as he did a little bow at me.

There was an awkward moment of silence but then he broke the silence by saying:

"So in case you are wondering why you're he-" He said but got interrupted by me yelling but I keep forgetting I had something stuff in my mouth so I couldn't speak properly but here was what I was trying to say: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES! ALL I WANT RIGHT NOW IS TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! I don't even know what this place is!" I added.

But I guess he got the wrong idea because after I was done he said:

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SUFFOCATING?!" He ran over to me and ripped the duck tape off my mouth (**I know in the previous chapter that he would use a towel but he didn't have time to sneak into the castle and grab a towel from there so he just used duck tape **)

"Oh thank god, your not dead, North would've sacked me if I killed you". He said with a sigh.

"North?" I asked.

"Yup, North". He said "North, also formally known as "Santa Claus" is my boss, and also, like me, is a guardian".

"I'm sorry, Guardians?" I repeated after him on the word "Guardian".

"Yup, you heard me right, Guardians, like you know, Tooth, also known as the Tooth Fairy, Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sand man, North, Santa Claus, and Me, Jack Frost, also known as...well...Jack Frost". He told me.

Ahhh, so his name is Jack Frost, "Jack Frost?" I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked

"Nothing, it's just your name is so, well, weird and kinda meaning-less". I said.

"Oh right, so your saying you don't believe me huh? Well if you don't believe in me you wouldn't have be able to see me, do you even see me?". He said taking a step closer to me.

I lean back a bit.

"Well, I have eyes, obviously, that's why I can see you, and if I can't see you then why am I talking to you? What to you think? I'm talking to that table? I'm not blind". I said mockingly

"Point Taken". He said "Well, I know you have eyes, duh, but you see, that's not how it works, you have to believe in us in order to see us, if you don't believe in the guardians, then, well, you can't see us". He continued while leaning on his stick.

"Ok...I have one more question". I said, I knew that I was getting him annoyed, I can see it in his eyes, and I don't know why but I think he looks kinda cute when he's annoyed, oh Snap out of it, well, it's kinda satisfying seeing him annoyed too so yeah.

"What?" He said looking around the room, trying not to catch my eyes, I smirked

"What's with the stick?" I said.

"It's not a stick, it's an staff". He said

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a stick" I said enjoying his frustration.

"For a queen, you're really dumb". He said walking closer and closer to me, I stumble a bit backwards until I was at the corner of the room.

I can feel my powers rising a bit, it's sending frost everywhere on the rope until it turns the rope a little bit more loose, until it was loose enough for my hands to struggle out of the rope, but I kept my hands behind my back, waiting for the right moment to come.

Now his face was about 5 inches away from mine.

I turn and face his icy blue eyes, his gaze was filled with frustration and seriousness.

But I returned his gaze with a cold look and say "back away from me before I lose control".

But he just laughed coldly and whispered "You think you can hurt me? Never".

Before I knew anything, I hit him with a giant snow ball that made him stumble backward, I undid the ropes on my legs and then I ran straight out the door, but before I knew anything, it was all pitch black again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy right now, more and more people are reading my FanFic already, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This means so much to me, I mean this is only my first FanFic and it already got over 100 views! Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN OR ROTG**

Jack's Pov

Man, that girl is powerful, wish Many would've told me that.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_"Guys, gather around, I think Many wants to say something". Said North excitedly _

_"Another Guardian? Oooh, I wonder who it is". Tooth exclaimed_

_"Come on, Come on". North said impatiently_

_Sandy showed another four leave on his head._

_"Sandy, drop it already, it's __not__ going to be a Leprechaun". Said North_

_Sandy made a grumpy face that said "you don't know"._

_"Another guardian again, eh? But we just got a new annoying one not long ago, mate". Said Bunnymund gesturing towards me._

_"Hurtful". I said._

_"Shush". North said_

_Suddenly, a beautiful slender, figure rose before me, she was wearing an blue dress, shooting ice everywhere, making beautiful little patterns, laughing, running around, she is just so...beautiful...NO..I..I can't, Snap out of it_

_"Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" North asked surprisingly "But she's mortal"."Another one with frosty powers eh? So double idiots here now eh? Why don't we just get another thousands of these idiots". Bunnymund said annoyingly._

_"Well if that happens we might just get another thousand of talking kangaroos". I said smirking._

_"I'm an bunny, mate". Bunny yelled._

_"Not my fault that you look like an kangaroo with over sized ears". I said trying to get him even more annoyed_

_"You guys, stop arguing, the real problem is how are we going to get her here". Said North looking at me_

_Suddenly they all slowly turn at me, Bunnymund smirked all evil like._

_"What me?" I asked pretending not to know what's going on._

_They all just starred at me_

_"Alright, fine I'll go get her". I said grumpily._

_"Perfect, you can use whichever way you want to get her here". North said cheerfully._

* * *

><p>And that's the story of what happened.<p>

You can't blame me for kidnapping her, I mean, c'mon, North said I could do it anything as long as she gets here.

And what's so funny about my name? I think it's good and it does have meanings.

Meh, I guess she just woke up and couldn't get some sense in herself.

I guess...

But she is really beautiful, he gorgeous, big blue eyes, her cheeks rose red, and her lips are just...so...perfect...

No matter what I do I just can't get my mind of her, her beauty, her personality even though I barely even know her.

I don't know what this feeling is...my stomach is swirling with emotions...

Great...now the talking Kangaroo will have something to make fun of me now...

* * *

><p>Anna's Pov<p>

I just came back with Kristoff from our little trip, expecting a warm greet and hug from my sister, but instead, I saw a crunched up piece of paper taped on the gate, it said:

_Dear Who ever is reading this,_

_I need to borrow the queen of Arendelle with me, _

I yelled "WHAT?!" When I read the first sentence.

_I know you'll probably gonna yell "WHAT?!" _

_But it's ok, the queen is in safe hands,_

_xoxo Love, Jack Frost_

I was shocked by the note, Jack Frost? He's real? The guy with the stick is real?

"Jack Frost". I whispered his name, I guess it's pointless trying to find her right now because I'm pretty sure she's not in Arendelle...

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

I can't help but stare at the beautiful queen, she's been knocked out for about 2 days already, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon.

"Beautiful" I'm mumbled under my breath.

I turned around and saw the others, oh dang, I think they heard everything.

Sandy formed a heart shape above his head.

North just smiled and shook his head.

Tooth still remained silent with a wide smile on her face.

"Ahhh, well, well, well, what do we have here?". Said Bunny

"Shut up Kangaroo". I said

"White head".He spat out

"Idiot" I replied

"Brainless" He yelled

"Dumbfold". I yelled back

"LOVER BOY" He shouted

"STUPID" I SHOUTED

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIET DOWN?!" I heard a female voice say, not Tooth's though, me and the talking Kangaroo slowly turned our heads..

Elsa was awake again...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so school just started today, but I'll try to update as often as possible, and I'll try to make my chapters extra long, because I have a feeling my chapters are too short, but anyways, here's the new chapter, ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?!" I yelled at them.

They both slowly turn their heads, looking a little frightened.

I could tell I wasn't tied back to the chair this time but I was handcuffed, well it was an ice handcuff, so it wasn't too hard to break free of it since I could control ice and stuff, but I still kept my hands behind my back.

There was an moment of silence, which I was trying to enjoy it while it last.

"Well, that was quite an scene". A guy with white beard said.

I looked at him kinda confused, but I could make out who it is, that guy was North, the girl who looks like a humming bird is Tooth, the giant talking kangaroo is Bunnymund, the golden dude is Sandy, and I'm pretty sure I don't have to mention the famous Jack Frost.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Nicho-"

"You shut up first". I heard Jack whispered

"No you shut up first". Bunnymund whispered back

"No you idiot". Jack whispered a little louder

"Your an idiotic idiot, mate". Bunnymund whisper-shouted at him

"Dumbo". Said Jack, face-to-face with Bunnymund

"Loverboy". Bunny said, wait loverboy? What's that suppose to mean?

"Idiot".

"Idiotic Idiot"

"Oversized Ear Kangaroo".

"Walking stick grandpa".

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Tooth, leaning in a bit.

"Yup, their worst than 2 monkeys with one banana". Tooth whispered back.

"By the way, I'm Elsa". I held out my hand.

She took it and said "I'm Tooth, the tooth fairy but call me tooth".

"That handcuff was pretty weak". I whispered

"I know". Tooth whispered back smiling.

"Wait, who was the person that gave the idea of handcuffing me?" I whispered.

She pointed at Jack.

The argument was getting worse and worse.

North had to step in and pushing them by the heads with each hand to prevent them from punching each other.

Bunnymund looks like he was punching an invisible sandbag.

North lean back and whispered at me "You wouldn't happen to have an frying pan with you, would you?"

I giggled, conjured up an frying pan made out of ice, hey, don't look at me like that, it's pretty strong you know? Anyways, I whispered "Here". And handed it to him.

"Thanks". He winked at me.

_BANG BANG_

Bunnymund and Jack both got hit with the frying pan.

Me and Tooth were giggling uncontrollably.

They both rubbed their heads and mumbled "Ow".

They both turned their heads toward us and gave an disapproving look.

We just tried to act innocent all but we couldn't hold in our laughter.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes later, we recovered from our giggling fever.<p>

We went into a room that looked a lot like an living room.

North gestured me to sit down.

I looked around the room and said "Wow...this place is beautiful".

"This, Young Lady, is my Workshop". North said proudly

"Workshop?" I asked

"Yes, ever heard of Santa's workshop? Well, your in there right now". North replied

"I..I..." I stuttered.

"I know, it's amazing". Jack whispered

"Anyways, let's get to the point, mate, we wouldn't want to spend all day here, would we?" Bunnymund says

"Ok...geez Bunny, no need to rush". Jack said giving him a look that said "You just had to ruined the moment".

"Ok, you might as well know who we all are right now, but let me introduce myself, my name is Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Claus, but just call me North". North said sounding a little enthusiastic.

"Ok...but I'm pretty sure I already know all of you, you're Tooth, the tooth fairy, your Bunnymund, the Easter kangaroo-"

"I'M A BUNNY MATE!" Bunnymund interrupted.

"Ok..Your Bunnymund, the Easter Kanga- Bunny, you're Sandy, the Sand man, and You're Jack Frost, the evil guardian". I said as I pointed at him last.

"Wha-What?". Jack stuttered. "I'm not evil".

"If you're not, then why did you kidnap me?" I said looking at him straight into his eyes, he looks kinda cute when he's scared, ugh, why do I keep thinking like this?

"I dunno, I never kidnapped anyone before so I just wanted to try, why? You have a problem?" He asked mockingly

"Uhh, yes, I do have a problem". I replied

"What is it?" He asked confusingly

"What's the problem, let's see, well, I DON'T LIKE BEING KIDNAPPED". I yell as I stood up.

He just lean back and said "Not my problem". And rolled his eyes.

Ugh, I would've turned him into ice right now if he wasn't this darn cute, ugh! What am I thinking?! I should just zap him right now.

No, I can't, he's too adorable to be turned to ice.

No! He mocked me!

Well, he's probably the cutest boy you'll ever meet.

What?! No! He insulted me!

"Ok..well, I think we should break up this meeting". North finally spoke up.

"I should probably, explain this to you later". North said standing up, I can tell he was feeling awkward.

I just walked away without saying good bye to anyone, I needed some fresh air.

As I open the door, the cold air hit me like a bat hitting a ball.

I love the cold.

I don't really know why, but I just do.

The cold usually calms me down a bit, like when I ran away from the castle a few months ago.

Right now, I already have a new style which I think suits me better, now that I'm known for the Snow Queen.

I like the blue dress, I think it really brings out my eyes.

But right now, I'm just so frustrated, Jack Frost, the boy who makes me wanna scream out loud.

Before I knew it, I sent an ice knife right through a tree.

But right now, my powers are under control, or in that room, Jack Frost would've dead by now, or at least, Frozen.

And I'm NOT going to hug him, or give him any love.

I mean, who can love a guy like that? Sure he's cute but he's immature, stupid...brainless even.

"I SWEAR IF I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM, I'LL KILL MYSELF!". I shouted, of course, I'm not that much of a promise keeper, but I might keep that one.

"In love with who?" A familiar voice called from behind me...

**There! The fourth Chapter, I'm sorry if it's not that long but I don't have as much time, but still, I know that Jack and Elsa haven't fell in love with but I promise you that there's going Jelsa in the next Chapter, but anyways, THANKS FOR READING!**

**Any Suggestions, Comments, Anything?**

**anyways R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! OVER 1,000 OF VIEWS?! THIS MADE MY DAY EVEN BETTER! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! AND ALREADY A BUNCH OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS? OMG! THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! :) Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'll probably be updating every 2 days so, yeah.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY! **

Jack's Pov

"In love with who?" I asked from behind her.

She slowly turned around, but she doesn't look frightened, she looks more..umm...confused? Shocked?

I don't know, but she mostly looks like she doesn't expect me.

"So.. You still haven't answered my question". I said, leaning in a bit.

She took a step back.

"I...I...I.." She stuttered

She looks even more confused now, I didn't even think that that was possible.

She gave me a nervous glance then looked away.

"Umm...Y..You better get in, or you might catch a cold". She said, looking at her feet.

"A cold? Let's see, I died once, I'm over 300 years old and I'm the King of Winter, how can the cold really affect me if it never really bothers me?" I asked, giving her one of my signature smirk.

"King of Winter?" I heard her mumbled quietly as she slowly looks up and her big, icy, blue, beautiful eyes staring straight into mine.

Our faces are about 3 inches apart.

"Yeah, I have an ability to control winter and ice and, well, those sort of stuff". I whispered.

Shooting a bit of frost to the air.

She kinda laughed, but I can tell she was choking, and she looked down again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I just never thought that there's someone like me". She mumbled, her head coming up a bit.

"I never did either...until I met you". I said, our faces are coming a little closer, like 2 inches apart now.

But it never did get closer than that, because after our face got that close, she just ran away.

"Elsa!" I tried to yell but I guess it was too late...

I turned around, I was about to throw a snowball but then, I saw Bunnymund, standing there, his jaw hanging open.

"Bunny-"

"No need to explain, mate, I get it". He said with an evil grin on his face.

He turned, and started to walk away, then suddenly, laugh all evil like.

Leaving me there, standing all alone under the clear blue sky, and above the snowy ground...

* * *

><p>Elsa's Pov<p>

I ran as far as I could.

Before I knew it, I knelt down on to the ground, my arms around my stomach.

I don't know what this feeling is.

Every time I see him smile, it makes me happy...

Every time he is close to me, I get lost in my thoughts and I get butterflies in my stomach

Why does he treat me like a stranger sometimes? And it feels so rough

I don't want to live that way, not to mean everything you say.

I wish he was just somebody I used to know...

When I think of all the times he's with me, I..I just don't know, I'm so happy right now I could die...

Sometimes, I just kinda feel like he stoops so low, when he doesn't have to

I don't even know what position we're in right now...

A stranger? A friend? More? I don't know...

He sometimes, just make me believe...

I'm so confused..

I stood back up and continued walking..

"C'mon Elsa, let it go, it was never possible anyways, you just met him, and it probably never will be". I thought out loud.

"ELSA!" I heard someone yell my name, which I could guess who it is...

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Elsa, I just wanna know why you just ran away?" He asked me

_Because I don't want anyone going and taking my heart and then break it._ I thought

"Elsa, you're the only person that I know and probably will ever know who have the same powers as me". Jack said sounding a little upset, but he doesn't look as serious because he was trying to do puppy dog eyes.

"Jack, drop it, you're not an 3 years old". I said, rolling my eyes.

"But what tif I'm twelling the twuth?" He said in a childish voice.

I just giggled.

I brought my face closer to his and whispered in his ears "You're not a child anymore".

"I would've expected something else then that, but ok". He answered, giving an hint of disappointment.

"When you two are done doing Lovey dovey stuff, meet us back at the workshop". A voice interrupted.

I looked around and it was Bunnymund.

I could feel my face flushed red, it's so embarrassing!

I knew that Jack was also flushed.

* * *

><p>Workshop...<p>

"Great that you're here, Elsa!" North said, as always, very cheerfully

"Yeah...Great". I mumbled under my breath.

"So, what did you guys wanna talk about?" Asked Jack.

"Wait, before we discuss this, can I ask you people something?" I asked eagerly

"Sure, anything". Tooth said happily.

"Well I just wanna know what you guys do around here". I said.

"And also, what's with the yetis?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, this is Santa's Workshop, you've heard of it, right?" North asked me.

"A couple of times". I said, but that, was a lie..

**So there, I know that it's not exactly long but I don't have enough time, :( So anyways, I wanted some of your opinion, first one is, so I was thinking of dragging Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida into this story, but I wanted them to be a couple so , what do you think? Rapunzel x Andy/Rapunzel x Finn, Merricup/Hicstrip, and second question is, do you prefer handball or soccer, I know this have nothing to do with the story but I just wanted your opinion so, yeah, that's pretty much it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so, this chapter is probably gonna be really short because I'm starting an new story, but to make it up, the next chapter will be extra long! I don't know if it would come out good or not but the story is called Once Upon A Frozen Heart, it's another Jelsa FanFic but it'll take place in Hogwarts, like 10 years after Harry Potter's children goes to Hogwarts, so yeah...**

**If you have any suggestion, please don't hesitate to tell me! Enjoy! :)**

Elsa's Pov

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_"ELSA! I THINK I SAW SANTA'S SLEIGH!" Little Anna yelled at her big sister one Christmas Eve evening, her nose pressed against the window._

_"Anna, drop it, Santa's probably still in, his little, whatever they called it". The 5 years old me called out._

_"They call it Santa's Workshop silly". Anna said, pressing her nose to the window, slightly harder._

_6 Years Old..._

_"I wonder what Santa Claus is doing right now?" 3 years old Anna said cheerfully._

_"He's probably doing what he's always doing in his work shop". I said, my eye not leaving my book._

_"Santa's Workshop". Anna Said as a-matter-a-fact-ish tone._

_7 years old..._

_"Santa Claus is coming, to town". 4 years old Anna sang._

_"Anna quit that, you're singing that for the hundreth time!" I yelled at her._

_"Sorry, I'm just kinda wondering what Santa's doing in his workshop". She said rolling her eyes._

_"I wonder what his workshop look like". Anna start singing her made up song again._

_Christmas Eve (7 Years old)_

_"Santa's probably getting his presents ready for me in his workshop!" Anna yelled in excitement._

_"Yeah, I know, you've said that like a thousand times!" I yelled back at her, annoyed._

_"I want to see his workshop!" She exclaimed._

_8 years old (Before I struck Anna, of course)_

_" I WANNA SEE SANTA'S WORKSHOP!" She yelled in excitement._

_I was getting really annoyed with her._

_"In his office, he's probably putting me in his nice list, because I'm always nice!" She said proudly._

_A couple Months ago..._

_"Anna, why are you staring blankly at the window?" I asked her._

_"I'm thinking of what Santa's doing in his workshop". She replied dreamily._

_She's 18! I would've thought she would've dropped it by now!_

* * *

><p>And that's how I knew about Santa's workshop...<p>

I know, she mentioned it a couple of times...ok, not a couple, a lot of times.

I'm just a little dazzled by this place, I mean, it's amazing, I'm pretty sure Anna would've freaked out if she saw this, she's kinda always have been in love with this whole Santa thing, well, I don't mean like love love, I mean like a Fan Club.

"Well, then, you already know all of us". North says

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what you're doing here". North said, clapping his hand together.

I should have noticed this before but North kinda have an Russian Accent, hmm, weird...

"Kinda..." I answered easily.

"Ok, so well, how do I explain this, well, you're the next guardian". North said stroking his beard.

"A guardian?" I asked, I still haven't really learnt what it meant.

"Yup, a Guardian, you know, a person who's immortal that gets picked by the Man on The Moon, also known as Many, well, except for you, because you're mortal". He said

"Sorry, but I still don't get how it works". I said politely

"Ahh, see, each guardian has a job to protect the children of the world, I'm an guardian of Wonder, I have to make sure every kids have wonders". North said

"Umm, ok? But why am I here?" I asked him.

"Like I said, you're the next guardian, not sure why though, but I trust Many's decisions". North said, still stroking his beard.

"Ok, I'll be a guardian". I said

"You will?!" North exclaimed happily.

"Under one condition, bring me back to Arendelle". I said forcefully

**So there, the fifth chapter, sorry that this Chapter is really short but I'm gonna make the next chapter extra long, to make it up for this one, anyways I hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for Reading! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**6 reviews already? YAY! THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

**So I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long to make up for the last chapter.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! **

Elsa's Pov

"Bring me back to Arendelle". I repeated.

Their was an awkward moment of silence.

"Why do you have to?" Jack finally spoke up.

"Hmm, why do I have to? That's an good question, maybe because, I don't know, I'M A QUEEN!" I said mockingly.

He smirked.

"Queen huh, well that's easy to believe". Jack said sarcastically.

I frowned at him

"Ok". North suddenly spoke up

We both turned at him

"Ok, we'll bring you back to Arendelle, but you have to keep your words". North said, not looking up.

"Yes, I promise that I'll become a guardian once you bring me back to Arendelle". I said

Jack didn't look too satisfied though

I wonder why..

Anyways, I'm just so excited, I'm going back to Arendelle!

I wonder how Anna is doing.

"Wait, I keep forgetting to ask this, where am I?" I asked

"Well, you're in Santa's workshop, in the North Pole". North answered leaning back on his chair.

My smile quickly turned into a frown, North Pole is a long way from Arendelle.

"I'm guessing the trip won't be quick then". I mumbled

"Yeah" Jack simply answered.

2 hours later

"FINALLY!" I heard Jack yelled.

"Ok, now Elsa, where's your palace?". North asked.

I just walked towards the castle with the guardians closely behind me.

"Your Majesty!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" He continued with his eyes wide open

"That doesn't matter". I mumbled quietly

All of the servants bowed to me.

One of the servants eyed my back suspiciously "Who are those people, your majesty?"

"Ahh, their just visitors". I said not bothering to turn my back.

I could tell that their all shock that the servants could all see them

I smiled slightly.

I reached the grand hall where I saw Anna running up to hug me.

"ELSA! YOU'RE HERE!" She yelled happily, right next to my ear.

I pulled away from the hug.

"Yes, I'm back, I'm alive". I said smiling. "No need to yell that in my ear".

"Sorry". I heard her mumble

"Elsa! Where were you?" Olaf came running and hugging my legs

"I don't know, why don't you ask Mr. White-Hair-Genius here". I said sarcastically, gesturing towards Jack

I could tell that he was shocked by Olaf, because I could see his jaws hanging open.

"Hi, Mr. White-Hair-Genius! Where was Elsa?" Olaf asked him.

Jack was so shocked that he dropped his stick.

Olaf picked it up and then start poking Jack continuously.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" Olaf asked, still poking Jack.

Jack, with his jaw still hanging open, stared at Olaf

"Well...this is strange". Bunny said.

"Elsa, why is there an talking Kangaroo in the grand hall?" Anna asked.

"I'm a Bunny, mate". Bunny yelled looking annoyed.

"Ohhh, you must be the Easter Bunny". Anna said, looking less confused.

"Why yes, yes I am". Bunny said looking a relieved.

"And you're Santa, you're Tooth Fairy, you're the Sandman and you're the Winter spirit, Jack Frost, the one who has the same powers with Elsa, like you can control Winter and stuff, I have a question now". Anna said this without even taking a breath.

"Are you evil?" Anna asked Jack eyeing him suspiciously.

"NO!" He finally said.

"Oh, ok". She said looking normal again, and by normal, I mean her normal hyper self, not the normal for normal people.

Olaf was still poking Jack with his staff.

"What the-" Jack finally noticed that Olaf was poking him

"Give it here". Jack said grabbing his staff from Olaf.

"Sooo... Mr. White-Hair-Genius, where was Elsa?" Olaf said smiling.

"Who told you my name was Mr. White-Hair-Genius?" Jack asked Olaf looking confused

Olaf just pointed at me, but I just whistled, turned around, walk away trying to look as innocent as I could.

"My name, is SO not Mr. White-Hair-Genius". I heard him yell at Olaf, I just giggled.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

"Why did you tell that talking Snowman my name was Mr. White-Hair-Genius?" Jack asked me while we were taking a stroll in the garden.

"I don't know". I said as I stopped to take a look at a Blue Rose, their always perfect for making ice-cream, and it smells really nice, and it's my favorite flower, mostly because it's blue, most people would know that my favorite flower is Blue Rose.

I guess that Jack noticed the smile on my face when I looked at the flower because he said "Blue Roses huh? Their really beautiful".

"Yeah". I mumbled.

"I usually take a walk in the gardens sometimes because, somehow the sight of the Blue Rose always makes me smile". I said quietly.

"I know, Blue Roses looks, well, it's different from the other flowers, their not like Blue Lilacs or anything". He voice dropped down into a soft sweet tone.

"And, their always perfect for making ice-cream". I said smiling.

"I guess, I never tried a blue rose ice-cream before". He said.

"You never?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah".

"I-Whoa". I grabbed his wrist and ran towards the castle

"You so gotta try it, it's like the second best ice-cream in the whole world next to chocolate". I said, not pausing for a break.

But I didn't see a rock in my path, so I tripped over the rock, pulling Jack down with me.

Ok, now we're in a real awkward position.

He is laying on top of me right now and our faces are only 1 inches apart.

We were in that awkward position for about a minute before I push him down and stood up again.

Then we both walked back to the castle without a word.

"So...Am I still gonna have that Blue Rose ice-cream". Jack finally said

Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that.

"Uhh, yeah". I said

We arrived at the dining room, we both took a seat.

"Would you like anything, your majesty?" One of the servants came and ask

"2 Blue Rose ice-cream please". I said politely

"Is one for the young fellow sitting next to you?" She asked.

"Yes". I answered simply.

Then she just walked away.

I turned around and saw Jack looking shocked

"T..They could see me?" He stuttered

"Well yes, they have a snow queen as a ruler, why wouldn't they see an winter spirit?". I asked

"True.." He mumbled.

"Here you are, your majesty". The servant came back with two bowls of ice-cream

"Thank you". I said simply.

"Hey, do you know the game truth or dare?" Jack asked, taking a huge scoop of ice-cream

"I believe I do". I answered, trying to hold in my laugh, Jack got ice-cream smeared all over his face..

"Ok, I'll go first". He said, wiping the ice-cream of his face, he's so cute when he does that.

"Truth or dare". He asked me.

"Truth". I said quickly.

"Ok, I want you to tell me your real feelings for me". He said.

**Ooooh, looks like Elsa can't duck this question, MUA HAHAHA, I know, I'm really hyper right now because I can't find any chocolate around. Anyways, I know it's not exactly long but I tried, I'm just really busy right now, but I'll try to update it as soon as possible!**

**Anyways, THANKS FOR READING! R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's me again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in an long time, I was really busy, stupid ISA test, and also my business group was pretty much brainless and useless, but don't worry, it'll all end by the end of next week, and when I tried to log in on my account, I had a heck of a time in hell, anyways, I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long for all of you guys. **

**ENJOY!**

Jack's Pov

"Well?" I asked.

Her face was bright red, does that me that she likes me?

I'm not really good at this stuff.

Stuff...You know that kinda sounds weird when you keep saying it for a whole minute

Stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff, stuff.

Anyways, back to my point.

Elsa's face was bright red, as red as an apple, yes we've been through that.

"I...I" She stuttered.

I took a deep breath and bit my lips.

What if she says she doesn't like me? What if she slaps me in the face? What if-

"Would you like another round of ice cream?" An servant said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down at my bowl, it was completely empty, I guess that it was so delicious that I didn't realize I finished it.

"Yes please". I said.

She picked up my spoon carefully and then my bow-

Oh what the hell, she isn't the important part of this.

Anyways, I took an glance at tomato-face-Elsa, she was scooping an spoon full of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Hey" I said

She quickly turned my way.

"So, how can people see me here?" I asked, trying to make this scene less awkward

"Well". She said gulping down the ice cream in her mouth.

"They have an Snow Queen as a ruler and they have a talking Snowman that has it's own private snow cloud, it's not too hard for them to believe that there's an Winter Spirit with the same power of me is it?" She said as if it's an casual thing.

I could feel my jaw hanging open

I heard her giggled a little

Which I thought was extremely cute.

"Hey guys!" An cheerful feminine voice

We both turned around, it was Anna.

"Anna, where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked

Looking somewhat kinda relieved.

But I guess I'd be relived too if I was put it her position.

"He went out with Sven and Olaf to meet Grand Pappie, or whatever his name was, I never really memorized his name, but still, their trolls, but I didn't want to go because-"

"Calm down Anna". Elsa said as Anna took a breath.

"Oooh, Blue Rose ice-cream". She said as she took a seat beside Elsa.

"Another Blue Rose ice-cream please". Anna yelled, she was clearly hyper.

"So, Jack, you tried the Blue Rose ice-cream yet? It is Ab-So-Lute-LY AMUAHZING (**Yes, I did that on purpose, it wasn't an spelling mistake, don't judge, I'm also hyper right now **) You know, it's minty but also sweet, but gives the impression that it also has a different taste, see it's minty but really sweet, not that type of stinging your throat sweet, no, but the other type where you go "THIS IS DELICIOUS" and-"

"Anna! Take a breath!" Elsa yelled

Anna sucked in a breath.

About 5 seconds later the ice-cream arrived.

And by an blink of an eye, Anna finished all of her ice-cream, and I haven't even started on mine.

Then after 10 seconds later, she started chasing an chef carrying an chocolate fondue.

Wow...that girl is just really hyper.

"Sorry 'bout that". Elsa said.

"Nah, don't worry, it was pretty funny". I said

I took an spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it in my mouth.

I heard Elsa giggle.

"Wfat?" I said, my mouth full of ice-cream

"You have ice-cream smeared all over your face, you know?" She giggled even harder at my confused expression, gosh she is so cute when she does that.

I was about to wipe my face with my sleeve but Elsa stopped me, and gently wipe my face with an napkin.

I couldn't help but stare into those pairs of icy blue eyes.

Gosh she has beautiful eyes.

Before I knew it, she pulled away.

I could feel my face burning.

I could tell she was holding in an giggle, which was also really cute, oh gosh, I have to stop thinking like that.

"I do". She said, suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked her.

"I do like you".

**Ooooooh, sounds like some pretty romantic stuff is gonna come on in the next chapter :P**

**Anyways, like I said, I'm really hyper right now.**

**Soooooooo, I'm really sorry, this chapter is really short but I've been real busy lately, I'm really sorry. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your weekends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm really really really REALLY sorry that I haven't update in quite a long time, I've been AWFULLY busy with my school work so I couldn't continue writing, I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

"I do like you". I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I could feel my face burning, I had to stop this, I scooped a spoonful of ice-cream and stuff it in my face.

I glanced at Jack, his jaw was hanging and his face was tomato red.

"Y-you do?" He choked out.

"Yeah". I answer.

My eyes went back to my ice-cream.

"Well, I like you too". He mumbled.

The words made me smile.

Suddenly, I heard the chef's scream.

Anna must have got a hold of the chocolate fondue.

Both me and Jack burst into laughter.

"Anna's really hyper isn't she". Jack said.

I nodded, trying to hold in a giggle.

Jack smiled.

I've got this strange feeling in my stomach and I don't really know what it is.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something". He said, losing his smile, his face turned serious.

I could have swore that my heart got caught in my throat.

What was he going to say? I look ugly? He doesn't like me anymore?

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met". He said softly.

A wave of relieve washed over me.

"Thanks". I said, relaxing.

"Hey, Elsa, did you see Anna?" Kristoff said walking into the dining room.

"Oh, she tackled down a chef to get some chocolate fondue, right, there". I pointed to where Anna headed when she left.

"Oh, well, I better get going, I'll leave you two alone, bye". He said, walking toward the direction where I pointed.

"How do you think the chef's taking it?" Jack asked.

"Not well, that's for sure, I can still hear him screaming". I said.

Just after I said that, the chef came running into the dining room, screaming for help, then crashed onto a pot.

And of course, then passed out.

Then one of the servant came in and dragged the chef out of the room and cleaned up the mess.

Suddenly, Anna barged in, oh goody.

"Hi guys! The chocolate fondue ran out, I was looking for the chef, I think I heard some sort of scream, hey, some sort of scream, that all start with s, I am just so amazing, hey, am and amazing, I am on fire! See? See? Because I'm great I need some choco-"

"Anna!". Kristoff interrupted

"Oh hey Kristoff, what's up, ooooh do you want to have some chocolate ice-cream with me? IT'S AMUAZING! YOU SO GOTTA TRY IT, BECAUSE IT'S AMUAZING!" Anna said without stopping for a breath.

I bit my lips to try to hold in my giggle.

"Calm down". Kristoff said.

"I think we're gonna go, c'mon Jack". I said, kinda dragging him out.

As soon as I think we're out of Anna's earshot, we all burst into laughter.

"It's just so funny when Anna is hyper". Jack said, still laughing.

"Yeah". I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, do you know how to skate?" I asked him.

"Yeah". He answered slowly.

"C'mon, let's go then". I grabbed his arm, running towards the closest lake.

"We're gonna skate on...that?!" He kinda chocked out the last word, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry". I let go of my grip and ran onto the lake, and turned it all to ice.

"Whoah" I heard him mumbled.

"C'mon". I said dragging him onto the ice, I made skates for both of us.

He looked a little less stressed, but then a bit more relaxed.

"C'mon, race ya, slow coast". I said, already skating away.

"Hey!" He yelled, he was on my tail, but I was still ahead.

I looked back, he was no where to be seen

I slowed down and realize that he had stopped following me.

"Jack!" I yelled, no one replied

"Jack!" I yelled again, this time, slightly weaker.

Right after that, I heard a scream that shocked me.

Oh no!

No no no no no no NO!

"JACK!" I screamed.

"JACK WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed again

I quickly skated back, I swore my heart stopped for that full second at the sight of what I saw next.

Jack was on the ground, he looked weaker than usual, what happened?

Oh my gosh, no no no no no no no no NO!

I quickly skated towards him, when I finally reached him, I dropped down next to him, put his head on my thigh.

"Jack! What happened?!" I asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

Which, of course, was an epic fail.

He didn't reply, suddenly, he sat up.

"Jack what-"

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine.

**OOOOOOOHHHH, LOOKS LIKE JACK AND ELSA HAVE GONE TO TIER 2, sorry, I'm just really insane and hyper...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I got kinda of an free period in class so I decided to post a new chapter!**

**Anyways, Here's the new chapter! ENJOY! :D**

Jack's Pov

I pulled away, Elsa was still sitting there...eyes wide open.

I looked away.

But I saw something that was really unexpected, a black horse that looks awfully familiar formed in the trees.

It took me a little while but soon enough, I figured out what it was...

"Elsa, we've got to go right now!" I said, dragging Elsa towards the palace.

"Jack! Wha-Why?" She asked, still being dragged by me.

"No time to explain". I yelled back.

In what seems like forever, we finally reached the palace.

"Jack? What happened". She asked, looking worried.

We reached the grand hall and made our way towards the little sitting room.

"Jack?" She repeated.

"Pitch". I mumbled.

"Pitch?" She asked me, her expression now was not worry but it was more of fear and confusion.

"The King of Nightmares, but known as The Boogey Man, I defeated him a couple years ago and didn't think he'd come back but he came back...I still don't believe it, how did he come back, I mean, I really thought I destroyed him". I said.

Elsa put her hand on my knee and said " Jack...Are you sure it was really the Boogey man? It could've been just some random shadows leaking in the woods".

"No, it can't be, I know what Pitch's shadow looks like and I'm sure he came back". I said, I looked into Elsa's eyes, now, her expression was just fear now, no confusion, no worries, just fear..

Suddenly the door burst open...

"Hi Elsa! Hi Mr. White-hair-genius! Where's your stick, oooh there it is...It sure is nice in here isn't it-Wait, are you guys kissing?" The talking snowman asked.

"No!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Ok! Wow, is that fire? It's been quite a while since I saw my last fire". Olaf said, going towards the furnace.

"Olaf, the last time you saw fire was when you tried to set my ice palace on fire to see what happens". Elsa said.

"Well I just thought it would be nice since I haven't seen fire in quite a while". Said Olaf...Was that snowman trying to do puppy dog eyes?

"That was last week". Said Elsa.

"Last week?" Olaf yelled in confusion.

"I now regret not making a brain for him" I heard Elsa mumble.

"ELSA! THERE YOU ARE!" Anna screamed while barging in.

"Wait- Are you guys kissing?" Anna asked, stopping midair.

"FOR HEAVEN SAKE NO!" We both screamed at the same time.

"Oh, ok". She said simply.

Could this moment get any worst?

"It just did". I heard Elsa mumble.

"Me and Jack are going to go outside for a while, ok?" Elsa said dragging me out of the room.

She shut the door before anyone could reply.

"Hey Elsa, meet me in the Garden at midnight tonight ok?" I asked her as we walked down to the corridor where her room lies.

She just nodded.

We reached her room and she was about to close the door when I said "Hey! What about the good bye kiss?"

She opened the door and said "Fine".

And just when our lips where about to touch...

"Muah!" She blew a kiss then slam the door.

Oh no she didn't.

"Oh yes I did". She yelled through the door.

Was I thinking out loud?

"Yes you are!" Elsa yelled.

I really gotta stop this.

"Yes you do".

Am I still thinking out loud?

"Jack, just a thought here, you might wanna think in your head".

**Sorry if it's really short but it was kinda awkward because my whole class tried to look at what I was typing because I'm the only one in the whole class doing writer's workshop on a computer, and there's another story I'm working on called Mine, my friend requested it because right now she is super obsessed with Niall Horan from 1 Direction, and I'm also in it :P Sorry but I just felt like putting myself in the story... I'm going really insane like seriously...**

**Anyways, Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so it's been in a heck of time that I've updated, and trust me, I wanted to, but I was crazy busy, I had an badminton tournament yesterday and I got second place for singles! :D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

I finished doing my hair, it was in a loose side braid.

I was wearing my usual blue dress.

What?

It looks good.

I guess we could consider this a date?

I touched my lips, remembering when Jack kissed me, I know it's only been like 5 hours or so but for me, it seems like it's been forever since the kiss.

My lips formed into a smile thinking about it.

It was already 10:30 pm, I started on my make up, it wasn't too hard, although it did took sometime.

"Elsa". Said a cheerful voice behind my door.

"Anna, what do you want?" I asked.

Suddenly, Anna came in.

"Anna, I said what do you want, not come in". I said giving her a glare.

"Well, you asked what I want, I wanted to come in". She said easily.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Seriously, Anna-"

"Seriously Elsa". Anna said, then started laughing crazily.

Oh gosh, is she drunk or something?

"Anna, you better go to bed, it's really late". I said.

"Well I don't know why your so dressy even though it's this late". She said.

"Anna, it's really none of your business". I said.

"Ugh, fine, whatever". She said walking out, she was clearly drunk, her legs looked as though she might fall any second.

I slammed the door shut.

"KRISTOFF!" I heard Anna yell.

Then an crash, Anna clearly tackled down Kristoff.

"Oh my godsh! (**Yes, I did that on purpose**) Are we having an Thai fight here?" Olaf said.

"Anna calm down!" I heard Kristoff say.

"I can't calm down, the sky's awake, so I'm awake". She said, still lying on top of him, except the fact that she turned on him.

I thought of when we were still young when she said that, before the accident...

The memory made me giggle, but then I thought of the accident.

_Forget it, Elsa_

I told myself

_The past is in the past..._

* * *

><p>I went and sat down on one of the stone bench near the Blue Rose.<p>

"Elsa?" A voice said.

"Jack?" I said into the darkness.

Suddenly, an figure appeared, I was scared at first but then I figured out it was Jack, but it didn't seem like Jack.

He was wearing his usual hoodie, except the part that he had his hood down, covering his hair and eyes.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, his voice was soft, but it sure didn't sound like Jack.

"Jack, what happened to your voice?" I asked curiously.

"I-I-I uh, h-had, an, sore throat". He stuttered, as he pinched his throat.

"Really?" I asked, I wasn't going to fall for I-had-a-sore-throat trick, believe me, I've been there.

"Yeah!" He sorta yelled.

"I thought you had a sore throat, why are you yelling then?" I asked, I was going to make him crack.

"Oh hey look, my throat got better...yay". He said.

I noticed that his skin was paler.

"Well, 'Jack' why is your skin paler then usual?" I asked.

"We-well, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Elsa!" A voice, that sound a lot more like Jack, said.

"Jack!" I yelled, running towards the white headed figure.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I'm-Elsa, who's that?" He asked as he pointed towards whom I was speaking to 5 seconds ago.

"I have no idea". I said shaking my head.

"Pitch". I heard him mumble.

But in an blink of an eye, he was gone...

"That was Pitch?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

"He said that he was you! But I didn't trust him for one second". I said.

"And that's why I fell in love with Queen Elsa of Arendelle". He said.

I felt my face burning, his face moved closer, I knew what was coming.

Our lips touched, it was the first kiss both of us had expected, and it was wonderful.

I felt my arms snaked to his neck and his hands on my waist.

It was my second kiss, I slowly pulled away.

"So, will you be my queen?" He asked.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" I asked as we returned to the kiss.

I slowly pulled away as my eyes flutter open.

"You know what? I think I might as well be in love with you". I said.

I feel as though thousands of butterflies in my stomach.

He just smiled and said "Well, my queen, may I walk you back to your room?"

He bowed.

"You may". I giggled as I took his hand.

I never felt like this before, it's just so...beautiful?

I guess right now Jack is my life?

Everything is just so...perfect

Never in a billion years, would have I ever thought that I would fall in love with a guy like Jack, neither did I believe I'm going to fall in love with anyone.

"Elsa". I heard Jack whisper.

"Hmm?" I said as I turn my head around.

My eyes were reflecting against those shimmering beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You know that your the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my whole life". He whispered in my ear.

I felt red creep up to my cheeks.

I gave him a shy smile.

"You know, your the only boy I've ever fell in love with". I said.

"Really?" He asked, sounding kind of surprised.

"Well you sound surprise". I said, smirking.

"W-well, I-I"

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything". I said, letting a smile play on my lips.

It's always nice to have someone to love you, I know I have Anna for this but Jack gives me a different type of love, this type of love is warm, butterflies, and...well...rainbows...I guess...?

**So there! The 11th chapter, please don't hate me for not updating! **

**Anyways, R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating very often now but I've been really busy with stuff in school, so yeah. And also, I would like to ask you guys not to post rude comments on my story and tell me that I should dump this whole story, because a certain someone did and it really hurt my feeling and that's kinda another reason I didn't want to update, I really don't like people to tell me what to do and to be rude and say things like I should let someone else wright this, it made me really upset and it made me feel a little bit annoyed and frustrated. So please don't go posting rude comments on my stories.**

**Oh yeah, and also because I was on a cruise boat on the Yangtze River, which trust me wasn't really pleasant.**

**Anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Elsa's Pov

I sat down on my bed, thinking of the events that just happened...things just happen so fast, I knew him for about 2 days and already agreed to be his lover, it's all really crazy...

But I guess I truly love him...do I?

My feelings are a bit messed up, confused and wonderful...

Everything seems like a fantasy, like one of those made up stories and it makes me feel a little...excited?

I guess this is what it's like to be Cinderella when she married Prince Charming...?

I don't know what to think.

Should I be worrying about my relationship with Jack?

Ok, I'm doing exactly what I told my sister not to do, to fall in love with a stranger.

But this is different, Anna is just really desperate for love at that time and she was so desperate that she would say yes to just about anybody who propose to her, well, except for the duke of Weaseltown.

This is the type of love that is very rare and it comes once in a life time...but what if he isn't the one?

What if he's just like Hans?

What if he's just here to take over the kingdom and then just leave me like that?

No, no he wouldn't do that, I already revealed my playful side to him, but what if he's just using me?

I'm really confused right now...

Everything seemed so perfect just a few hours ago, but now, it's just messed up...

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened it.

The first thing I saw was snow, it's snowing in my room!

Well, it isn't the first time this happened.

I have to stop thinking about this.

I cleaned the mess up.

I changed into my sleeping gown.

And fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" An familiar annoying screech woke me up.<p>

"Go away Anna". I said sleepily.

"No! Wake up!" She said as she shook me.

"Shut up!" I said as I threw a pillow at Anna.

Today I don't feel like being queen, I feel like being immature today, instead of being poised and elegant, I wanna have fun today, I want to be my playful side today.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said.

"Anna, that's not gonna work". I said.

"We're grown ups now". I mumbled.

"Nuh uh". She shook her head.

"C'mon, let's go!" She said, dragging me out of my bed.

"Ugh"

I looked at the sky, it was still dawn, I would've guessed it was about 4 or 5 in the morning.

She ran down the stairs, pulling me with her.

"Anna, slow down!" I whispered.

But apparently, she didn't listen to me.

She finally let go of me then ran down the hall that leads to the ball room.

I've always wondered, why have a ball room with no balls?

"Elsa?" A deep, smooth voice whispered.

"Jack?" I muttered.

An white hair with icy blue eyes figure rose in front of me.

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep". He said, looking down to his feet.

"You?"

"Anna" I replied.

"Oh, alright...?" He muttered.

"I-I better get going, Anna's waiting". I said.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and wandered to the hall that lead to the ball room.

"Elsa! C'mon! I need to tell you something!" She screeched.

"What?" I could see where this was going.

"Kristoff propose to me!" She screamed excitedly.

"So, may we have your blessing for our marriage?" She begged, with those annoyingly adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, remember what happened with Hans?" I said.

"Please Elsa, we both know that Kristoff is a good guy, I mean, he helped me find you, he tried to save me during the ice fiasco..." She said

"Don't remind me, Anna". I said.

"I'll have a think about it". I said, walking out of the ball room.

Kristoff proposed to Anna?

Oh gosh, I already have a lot to think about now this?

Too many thoughts rushed through my head, it felt like my head was going to explode soon.

I wasn't really looking where I was going, my destination was suppose to be my room but I bumped into something hard, again.

"Oh, hello again". Jack said.

"Hi". I said.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

"D-do you wanna go for a walk or something? Y-you know, if you want to". He stuttered.

"S-sure". I replied.

I could feel my face turning red.

Oh stop it Elsa, your his lover now.

"So, does this mean your my g-girlfriend now?" He stuttered the last part.

"I guess...? I mean, isn't that how it works?" I asked.

"I guess" He replied

**So there, sorry if I did a bad job but I'm just really tired, so anyways, if you have any suggestions or comments, please don't hesitate to tell me, but please be kind, one mean comment is already enough, and please don't hate me for not updating.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it, R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG OVER 10,000 VIEWS?! OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME! Thank you so much guys! It means the world to me for that much views, I can't believe it...over 10,000 views! And over 41 favorite, 40 reviews, and 49 follows?! That's just awesome! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! :D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Pitch's Pov

I see Frost has a new lover...This is turning out to be even better then I thought, I could get revenge on both him and his lover...

I have came back to get my revenge, to conquer what was my target on the first place...

I would've thought you would've thought that I've ceased to exist, but no...This is what happened...

_After the sandman knocked me out, I fell into the ocean, I felt my powers weakened..._

_Everything slowly turned dark..._

_Suddenly, I was in another place, a place that I've always wanted, a place that I've always wanted to be MINE, where everything was mine, even better, everything I wanted to conquer, was in the palms of my hand...Including the Guardians...Dead_

_Every child stopped believing in the Guardians and that's when I made my move...Everything was nightmares..._

_It was everything that I wanted..._

_I realized that if I want all of that, I'm going to need to work hard...I need a plan, a plan that won't fail...A solid plan..._

_My eyes slowly open, I realized that I was at the bottom of the ocean, and the sunlight has ceased to exist..._

_It was night time...I flew up, and went to my lair..._

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

I was strolling through the garden with Elsa, just like earlier.

"So, have you ever thought about how our relationship will turn out?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" She looked up and faced me.

We both stopped.

"Nothing, really, it's just that, you're, well, a human but I'm immortal, have you ever...Maybe even thought about that?" I asked, just hearing my own voice, I figured out that she would've found out I'm nervous.

"I don't really know, let's just go along with it...For now, let's figure this out later." She replied simply, dropping her head again.

"Hey, isn't a queen suppose to keep her head held high." I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I heard her laugh softly, which made me laugh too.

"Hey, have you ever thought about flying?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but I'm a human, it's basically impossible for me." She replied looking down.

I used my finger to brush a strand of hair off her face and carefully tucked it behind her ears.

She slowly looked up.

I felt a smile slowly spread on my face.

"Jack, what are you thinking?" She asked me suspiciously.

Without a word, I swept her off her feet and started flying.

"Jack, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, her hands covering her face.

"Don't worry, I got you." I replied.

We were really high, approximately 50 feet.

"Are you scared of heights?" I asked her, by the look she was, she was basically shaking to death.

"No, but we are flying, what do you think?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Just open your eyes." I said softly.

She slowly removed her hands.

"Oh god, we're really high." She said before wrapping her slender arms around my neck and bury her face in my shirt.

I chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny Jack, now put me down!" She said into my shirt.

"Kay!" I said as I dropped her.

And of course she screamed.

I quickly flew down and catch her, we were still flying.

She wrapped her arms around my neck even tighter this time.

We slowly landed on the ground, I put Elsa down

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ASHAR WHERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed.

"Shush, everyone will hear us!" I said as I put my finger to my lips.

Inside, I was secretly smile.

"Just, never do that EVER again!" She screamed and with that, she turned and started to walk back to the castle.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled after her.

I started flying, it didn't take me long to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>Elsa's Pov<p>

"Just, never do that EVER again!" I screamed and then turn around and walked away.

I was still shocked, and partially scared, but secretly, I enjoyed it, yes, it was terrifying but it was actually kind of nice.

"Hey wait up!" I heard Jack's voice call after me.

The next thing I knew, he flew up right by my side and started to walk with me.

I secretly smiled, every time Jack is near me it's always..well, magical...

Suddenly I thought of something mischievous.

I formed a snowball in my hand and thew it right in his face.

I could tell that he was shocked, then I started running as fast as my legs can carry me.

I felt something cold hit me from behind.

I turned around and said "Oh it is SO on."

I formed a huge snowball and aimed it right at his face

I realized I was still in my night gown, so I quickly transformed it to my blue dress.

I turned around and saw the face expression on Jack's face after he wiped the snow off his face.

His face expression was priceless, I couldn't help myself but laugh.

I was laughing so hard I didn't realize that there was an snowball aimed right at me.

Luckily I dodged it right in time.

After that, I started to throw at least a billion snowballs at him.

Laughing all the way of course.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize how long we were outside for...<p>

But now it's already morning and I only slept for a good 2 hours.

I wasn't really tired, though.

It was a lot of fun last night.

I wonder what Jack is doing...

It's funny how when you're really in love, things around you...well, seems to disappear...

I always feel happy whenever Jack is happy.

I glanced at the clock, it was only 7:30 am.

Today, I guess I have to be the elegant, BORING, and poised queen I always have to be.

I changed into a simple queen dress.

It was purple on the top, and midnight blue from below my stomach. Also a long cape that's about 20 inches long.

I put on just a little bit of make up.

It's 7:30 am, the servants are not suppose to come and help me until 8 am, so that's why I decided to get ready myself.

I didn't feel like being too queenly-ish.

But it is my job so...I have no idea what to say next.

I'm not suppose to leave my room until 8 am, I know, stupid rule right?

I sat there on the edge of my bed, before I knew it, I started day dreaming about Jack.

I know, it all sounds girly but, I guess you could say I'm head over heels...

* * *

><p>Jack's Pov<p>

I woke up at 8 am...

I had a lot of fun last night, I always loved it when Elsa smiles.

I knew that Elsa wasn't mad at me, it was kinda obvious.

Focus Jack, you're not here to fall in love with her...Well that's a bit too late to say...

I guess you could say I've officially fell in love with the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated a lot lately, I was out of town on a school trip and I wasn't allowed to bring my mac book with me so yeah...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :( Anyways I wanna thank you all for all of the nice comments and suggestions and all the 40 reviews, and also, because of you guys, I've gotten over a 10,000 views on my story! Thank you so much**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been CRAZY busy with school work and stuff, so I might not be updating in a while, I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can but I'm not sure how it would turn out though..Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I was thinking of including Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, and Flynn to the story, I was kinda thinking of making Rapunzel the bad guy, tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**And also tell me your idea for it! Who should be the bad guy who should be the good guy and what not. :P :D**

**Thanks! Have a nice day!**


	15. Chapter 14

** Hey guys! I'm sorry I don't update as often as I used to but I've been really busy. I saw your recommendations and as promised, I'm going to put Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel in the next chapter, I really hope you like it. (PS: It's gonna be Hicstrid in this story though, so sorry Mericcup fans :( )**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Elsa's Pov

I guess it's that time of the year again...

It's been a few years since my long lost cousin was found, her name is Rapunzel.

I got a letter from her that she was coming to visit and that she was bringing her husband and a couple of friends with her.

I missed her wedding because the events happened when I was still unable to control my powers...

I only met her once at my coronation, but she seemed like a really sweet girl.

She was about the same age as me, but Corona is a little far from Arendelle.

I guess I am kind of happy that my cousin is visiting me, but apparently, Anna is even more excited then me.

She just simply won't be quiet about Rapunzel coming to visit and she's going to have new friends.

I don't know why she's so excited but I find it fascinating how funny and hyper she could be when she's excited.

She's traveling by ship and she's going to arrive in 3 days.

I just sat there in my room and thought about what's going to happen.

There is still much more I need to plan, I'm throwing a party for the arrival of the Princess of Corona.

And I still have to organize some guest rooms, it's amazing how much has to be done just for a Princess but I guess the same efforts go into the preparation if I visit another kingdom so I have to do my best.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, your majesty, Maela." Maela is one of my closest servant in the castle, she's one of the few who I can talk to about things that are bothering me, she's like a mother to me since my real mother passed away.

She's a sweet old lady, she's about 50 years old and she always takes good care of me.

"Come on in." I replied shortly.

She slowly walked in, her chocolate brown hair in her usual bun.

"Your Majestly, are you alright? You've been up here for hours, it's almost supper." She said softly.

"Nothing, Maela, it's just that I'm tired from the preparation and I just needed some time to myself to think." I said quietly.

"Your majesty, if there's something that's bothering you, you can always talk to me." She said soothingly.

She's right, I can always talk to her and trust her, she's been with me since my parents died and she never told any other servants my secrets and she always know what to say to make me feel better, she was the only who knew about my powers when nobody else didn't.

She kept all those secrets that I told her and she's always there for me, not that Anna isn't but Maela is just more like a mother to me.

"I'm just a little tired from the all the organizing and I just need a little rest then I will come back to work." I said.

Maela sat on the edge of my bed and rubbing my knees gently, she's always done that since I was a child, and there was something about it that always made me calm down.

"You know, the handsome young lad wants to see you right now." She said with a small smile.

"Who? Jack?" I asked, looking up.

"I believe that is his name." She said with the smallest smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Good day, your majesty." She added before she went out of my room.

I felt a smile form on the corner of my mouth, I had no idea why but I just couldn't help but smile.

I sat down on my bed and leaned against the pole, before I knew it, I fell asleep...

* * *

><p>"Elsa? Elsa? Are you in there?" A male voice whispered loudly.<p>

I realized I must've fell asleep because it was night time when I woke up.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it, to find a 17 years old boy with white hair standing in front of me.

"You should whisper more quietly." I said, a tiniest smile formed on the corner of my lips.

"Well, my beautiful queen, I was hoping I could talk to you." The boy said, smiling.

"What do you want to talk about?" I whispered.

"I-it's complicated." He stuttered quietly, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Well, I'm never going to know if you don't tell me." I said, my voice almost as small as a whisper.

"Elsa, I-I don't know how to say this." He stammered.

"Just tell me, I won't be mad, I promise." I slowly took his hand.

Suddenly, he looked up but this boy wasn't Jack.

His eyes were as red as blood, his smile wasn't sweet but it was full of bitterness.

I pulled my hands away.

"Y-you're not Jack." I said shock.

"No, no I'm not." The voice changed, it was dry and bitter.

"Get away from me!" I started to say a little louder.

"No!" The voice hissed.

I felt something warm at the tip of my fingers, it wasn't ice or anything to do with my power...

It was blood.

**Well, that's pretty much the best I could do, I'll include HTTYD, Tangled and Brave in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Announcement

**Hey Guys! Sorry you probably hate me for not making this a real chapter, I was just going to tell you, I'll write a crossover for the 100th person who reviews on my story.**

**I know...I just wanted to try this...So yeah**

**I'll be sure to update soon! Bye! :)**

**-Mimi (And yes, that is my real name)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I haven't updated in forever, well I just turned 11 a weeks ago. Anyways, I know you guys probably hate my guts and want to kill me, I'm just so sorry! And by the way I'm working on a new story**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Rapunzel's Pov

I can't believe I'm going to see my cousins again! This is so exciting, I also brought Merida, Flynn (DUH! He's my husband), Max (Yes, the horse), Pascal (Of course, he still creeps Flynn out but he still is my best friend), Hiccup, and a girl name Astrid which I assume is Hiccup's girlfriend.

Although it seems that Merida doesn't really like Astrid...

But anyways, Astrid is very nice and sweet.

And of course Hiccup brought Toothless and Astrid brought her dragon that she calls Stormfly.

Apparently, Toothless is now the king of all dragons.

You don't see your friend for a few months and you have heck of a lot to catch up on.

I'm super excited to see Elsa and Anna, even though I never really talked to them that much.

Elsa seems like one of those polite, elegant queen, or something like that and Anna seems like an crazy hyperactive, easy-to-trick kind of princess, well, no offense to her.

But still, I can't wait to see them.

Elsa's Pov

I woke up, relieved, that it was a dream.

I found myself sweating, I want to talk to someone, I _need_ to talk to someone.

I didn't know what time it was, but I could tell it was still dark by the windows.

I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running, oblivious to all my surroundings.

It felt like when I ran away from the palace a couple months ago when my powers weren't in full control yet.

I kept running until I hit something hard that made me stumble back, I was expecting a fall but I felt a hand wrapped around my wrist, keeping me from falling.

"You know, your majesty, it's not very queenly like to run through the hallways at a time like this." A male voice chuckled.

"Jack.." I whispered.

His arms were now wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong Elsa?" He asked me.

His expression became more worried.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said, releasing myself from his arms, even though I love how the sensation tingle throughout my whole body.

Jack's Pov

Something's up, I know it.

I could see it from the spark in her eyes, she's hiding something.

I mean, you don't just see a queen running around the hallway completely ignoring everything around her with sweat all over her face, right?

Well I don't know about you but it seems pretty weird to me.

I have to find out.

"What are you still doing up?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, well, I am immortal so I don't really need sleep." I said, casually.

"Oh, alright." Elsa said simply.

We were now face to face.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now, bye." Elsa said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek then walking off.

Great..Now what to think?

* * *

><p>I took a stroll around the castle garden<p>

It was really pretty there, all different type of flowers and stuff like that.

It's about 3 am now so I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice spoke up, startling me.

"Jack Frost." It said.

Pitch.

"What do you want?" I yelled in frustration.

"Well, where do we start? I want the whole entire universe, bowing down to my feet, I want victory, I want you.."

What?

"To die." He finished.

"But I'll have to save that for later." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I felt my face burning up in anger.

"So, word on the street is that you have a girlfriend." Pitch said.

"Pitch-"

"Let me finish," He pointed a finger towards me.

"Frost, she is out of your league, a queen? With you? I just want to laugh." Pitch said

"But, she will be an easier target, wouldn't you agree?" Pitch said darkly.

"Don't you dare touch Elsa." I said, my voice was beyond angry, because I'm not going to let him do this.

"Oh, no, I don't have to touch her, you see, I already started, I'm going to slowly take her over with nightmares until she has no happy thoughts left, and she'll stop believing in you, but when she does, I'll slowly fill her up with memories, that will make her die, little by little everyday inside. She's nothing compared to you, Frost, you were willing to give up your life for your little sister, but she, she didn't do what you did." Pitch said.

"Let me tell you a little story," Pitch finally came out of the shadows and now, I could see him more clearly.

"Elsa, was a girl who used to be very close to her little sister-"

"She IS close to her Ana!" I cut him off.

"Indeed, but there was a time, when they were both children, you see, one night, they decided to go have some fun with Elsa's power, but a horrible accident happened, and to prevent Elsa from repeating history, Elsa locked herself up in her room, and had no intentions of ever coming out ever, again, until a couple of months ago, I'm sure you know what happened, but, when Elsa spent all her time locked up and isolated, she looked fine on the outside, but everyday, little bit by bit, she died on the inside." Pitch finished.

I was shocked by this story.

I had no idea, now I know why Elsa was running in the hallways.

Pitch.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! ITS MEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hate me yet? Yeah I would hate me too if I didn't update for this long... Anyways I don't know if you missed me but I sure missed you guys! I know, I'm really weird :P Middle school is a mess, and I'm going crazy, if you know what I mean, and then when I remembered i had this story, google was blocked where i live. And by the time I figured out there was VPN at my school, I forgot about this story. Sorry... I'm soooo sorry, really really really really sorry that i didnt update and im crazy busy (Cliché excuse, won't you agree?) But anyways, I'm HERE NOW! Fear not! Okay jk jk, okay so spoiler alert, this story is gonna have a really bad ending. But fear not, I will be making a sequel for this story, except modern AU. You'll see what happens. I already have this whole thing planned out. Love you! (Ik i'm weird :P) This is my big comeback so for all of you haters biscuits (you might get it, you might not... eh), watch and learn.**

**Anyways, here's the story, enjoy! R&R!**

Elsa's POV

You know that feeling when something looks so close to you, yet its so far away?

A lump is forming in my throat.

Its crazy, I know. I trust Jack, but the thing is, I can't trust anyone. I'm a queen. I have my responsibilities. I do not need a boyfriend... Do I?

I walked back to my room, not knowing where to go. My heart pounded against my chest, sweat was dripping from my forehead. Everything was wrong. I feel like... I'm picking at a scar. I'm picking at a scar even though I know I shouldn't, but I just- I can't stop myself.

I slammed the door shut, everything was silent except for my heavy breathing.

Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes, I don't know why, but I just feel like crying. I feel like I want to, I feel like I _need _to or else my head is going to explode.

It all happened so fast, I didn't mean to fall in love... Right?

Of course, this is all just an illusion. I don't love him, its all temporary. He's just going to come into my life and sooner or later he will leave. He will leave and never come back. It's all temporary. After all, nothing great ever last.

I fell down, my back still against the wall. Everything is just so confusing right now. Tears started to fall onto my cheeks.

This is so pathetic! I'm so pathetic. My head buried in my hands.

Love? Such a stupid thing. Wouldn't you agree? It just makes you feel all stupid, like you're doing something wrong.

But its not your fault. But you know its your fault. God! This is so... Annoying!

I want to be young again. Not having to mix into this kind of... Thing!

I can't help it.

This is crazy.

I'm crazy.

I wish I can do something about it.

But truth is.

I can't.

Falling in love might as well be the worst thing ever.

Yet the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

><p>I'm racing against the clock, I only have so much time until I'm broken to pieces. <em>Love<em>_?_

Is that too strong of a word?

I have only known him for a few... I don't know.. Days? Weeks? Months?

I don't keep track of the time.

What's the point? Its going to all become history anyways.

I held my breath, trying to stop the tears that are streaming down my cheeks. Its crazy, I don't even know why I'm crying!

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand. This is hurting more than necessary.

Then, I heard a scream outside of my window. This scream, though, was not a female scream. It seemed more like a painful, loud groan. I guess...?

It was definitely a male voice.

It seemed like it was from the garden.

Without a second thought, I stood up, slipped on my flats, opened the door and ran as fast as I could.

I realised I was still wearing my nightgown, I quickly used my power to change into my icy blue dress (my personal favourite dress, what? Don't judge, its pretty!) and ran down the stairs and as fast as I could to the garden.

My heart was beating so fast that I thought it might explode out of my chest.

Wait a minute.

Just a minute.

I'm a freaking queen! Why am I running?

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice the column in front of me.

I quickly stopped. The impact was so big that I nearly fell backwards.

I held my breath and thanked god that I had not just broke my nose.

What? I'm just saying, I won't look exactly "queenly" with a broken nose.

Sweat trickled down my forehead, when did it get so hot in here?

I quickly made an ice chair with some hand motions and sat on it. It was nice and cold.

Ahh... So comfy...

Wait, why am I here again?

Oh right, loud painful grunt, thing, groan, garden. Whatever.

I stood up and made the ice chair disappeared and ran down to the garden.

I heard another groan. It sounded like it hurts a lot. A hushed voice saying something, I couldn't tell what it was but I could tell what direction it was coming from.

My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it'll pop right out of my chest.

I finally got there and all the pain I have just felt was nothing compared to what I am seeing right now.

Jack was pinned to a tree, half way unconscious. It hurt me just to see him like this.

There were black things that looked like a thick fog surrounding him and another man standing there. His voice was hushed, his outfit was entirely black.

He was the owner of the hushed voice I had heard earlier.

No. This cannot be happening.

My feet were pinned to the floor. I can't move. My brain isn't working.

I quickly did a scan through but it remained blank.

All I could manage was a pathetic little squeak.

"Jack!" I finally let out, though it was still sounded like a squeak.

I still couldn't move a muscle.

This hit me way harder than it should've.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A dumb ass boy, and a royal queen." The man said.

"W-who are you?" I tried to sound as normal as I could but its hard to not stutter while being scared to death.

"I, am Pitch Black- More commonly known as the Boogeyman." I sucked in a breath. A boogeyman? Seriously?

"Boogeyman? A boogeyman?" I repeated.

"Yes, I am the Boogeyman." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Oh, I want many many things," I narrowed my eyes at him, "but what I want most, is Jack."

I gave him a confused hmm.

"I want him dead."


	19. Chapter 17

**Well, here you go! Another chapter. I feel like I need to make up for like a 100 chapters. I'm so sorry... Good news is, its almost the end of the year sooo... I'll probably be updating a bit more. Community & Service Expo is already a pain, and now I'm in a school production (I play a village elder, yes I'm wise & old in the play, but hey, better than nothing, right?) And also a Science assessment about weather (I picked hurricane) and also sports day. I'm actually looking forward to sports day, I am DEFINITELY doing either soccer or basketball. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Elsa's POV

It felt like my breath was stuck in my throat. I can't breath.

I. Cannot. Breath.

It feels like someone is squeezing my neck so tight that I. Cannot. Breath.

"W-what did you just say?" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh, darling, simple. I. Want. Jack. Dead." The boogeyman emphasised every single word he said.

Nobody's POV.

The wind howled, Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't think straight. It felt like everything around her was spinning around so fast that she couldn't focus on just one particular thing.

When she finally gave in into the pain growing in the centre of her brain, she stumbled back slightly.

Everything was hitting her harder than she would wanted it to.

It was hitting her harder than she expected.

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" Elsa asked him with a pleading tone.

"Thats a long story, and it is all in the past, your majesty." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Elsa bit her lips to prevent the tears from falling down. Her body was shaking. She didn't know what to do.

"Please, whatever Jack did, just forgive him." Elsa sounded more desperate than she had intended to.

Pitch, though, just chuckled, "Don't, dear girl. It is too late for that. If he had taken my side none of this would be happening. And as for you," He started to walk in circles around Elsa, "don't interfere, you will not only put yourself in danger, you will of course put Jack and the rest of his petty little friends in danger."

Pitch's tone was dangerous, something about the way he spoke made Elsa want to run away from him as far as she could and don't look back.

"Of course, if you are willing to take that chance, you may. But I'd like to think you know better." Pitch chuckled.

Elsa was shaking violently. She could not stop her body. She felt like she might fall onto the floor and just collapse.

This was too much.

Way too much.

"Leave us alone." Elsa tried to sound as strong as she could, but her voice was a little shaky.

"Us?" Pitch echoed her.

"Me and Jack and the others." Elsa said sternly, trying to stand up tall.

"The others?" He repeated.

"Yes. As the queen of Arendelle, you must obey my orders. Or else you will be punished in the worst ways possible." Elsa hissed before turning around. Pitch's black fog immediately disappeared, and so did he.

Jack was laying unconscious on the ground. Elsa ran to him and sat down next to him, and carefully picked him up.

"Jack?" She said softly. She leaned down onto his chest, his heart was still beating.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"Jack, wake up Jack." Elsa whispered softly in his ears.

She looked at him, not just look, but she really _looked._ His attractive features, noticing every single details of his glowing moonlit face.

He was indeed attractive. His eyelashes were just the perfect length, not too short, not too long. His silver hair gleamed in the moon light, she wondered if her's did too, she never really took notice of her hair much.

His pale complexion went well with his face, if he were to be even a little bit tanner, he wouldn't be able to pull this look off. Classic messy hair, hoodie bad boy look with a little twist.

Elsa ran her fingers along his jawline. She was curious about how it would feel. Her other arm was still supporting the weight of his head and upper body.

She folded her legs behind her, then rested his head onto her lap. He looked so peaceful.

She smiled to herself. Jack was her's, and she couldn't wish for anything better.

Everything about him just... Made sense. It wasn't perfect, he had flaws, too. But it just made sense to her.

His classic messy hair with his classic bad boy personality.

Elsa pressed the back of her left hand against his cheeks. They felt nice and cold.

Elsa loved the cold, maybe it was because of her powers. But none the less, she still loved it.

And sitting here, in the garden. It was just perfect.

Although it might be a little better if Jack was actually conscious.

Then she heard a groan, she realised it was coming from Jack.

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Elsa?" His voice sounded rough like sandpaper yet somehow smooth like an earful of caramel.

"Jack!" Elsa hugged him sideways.

"I was so worried! Who was that guy?" Elsa continued.

"What... What guy?" Jack asked.

"That man that called himself 'The Boogeyman'!" Elsa said quietly, though eager to hear his reply.

"Thats Pitch." Jack said simply.

"Pitch?"

"Pitch, my arch-enemy." He said like he had said it a thousand of times before.

"Oh, alright." Elsa offered Jack a soft, kind smile, which he returned.

She leaned down slowly, shutting her eyes. Pressing his lips against her. She could feel the corner of his mouth turning up against her own grin.

The kiss was soft, and full of meanings. It says everything words cannot describe.

When she said that everything was perfect? Scratch that.

This. This moment right here is perfect.

Elsa tried to savour every moment of it before it all disappeared right before her eyes.

Like they always do.


	20. Chapter 18

**HEYYY! ITS ME AGAIN! Yup I'm trying to update everyday. TRYING. So don't blame me if I don't actually update everyday. Keep in mind I am craaazy busy. Cliché right? So in case you guys don't know, I am still 11 BUT I am turning 12 on July 16 :). I'm with my dumb friend right now in the library. So shhhhh, I'm kinda off task right now. And my dumb baby-ish granny friend is reading everything I'm typing aloud. And a boy in my class has anger issues so he was to beat up another dude. Heh. I know, my class is super weird. Yet I still find it awesome :) and also THE PLAY IS TOMORROW! WISH ME LUCK! \_/ I'M SO NERVOUS!**

**Anyways, here's the story, enjoy! R&R!**

Nobody's POV

Elsa slowly pulled away and softly placed her index finger at her bottom lip.

Reality surrounded her, like the walls of the hurricane and she was the eye.

She wanted to stay right here, forever. Though it would be impossible.

It was magical.

Enchanting.

Perfect.

Everything she wanted was right there in front of her. It would be so easy to just reached out and grab it.

Except, she couldn't. It was too far away. And when she was close enough to reach out, something held her back. She was afraid it would just slip through her fingers.

Like everything always does.

It seemed like life hated her.

It wanted her to suffer.

And then heaven blessed her with Jack, but at the same time, cursed her with Jack.

Jack, is, after all a guardian.

"Jack." Her voice was small, soft but somehow strong.

"Elsa." Jack mimicked her tone.

He smiled at her, his head still in her lap.

Everything was just right. For once, life actually liked her.

Life was actually on her side.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Elsa said in a teasing tone.

Jack immediately tensed, turned crimson and in one swift move, sat up straight.

"I'm just joking, don't worry." His body relaxed as he laid his head down into Elsa's lap.

Elsa smiled. His eyes reflecting in the moonlight made it stand out from the dark of night. His hair was gleaming. Jack wasn't just handsome, he was one of the most beautiful creature god had ever created.

She let out a happy sigh.

With impulse, she started brushing Jack's hair out of his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"With you here, I'm better than ever." He smiled.

Elsa couldn't help but smiled back.

But then, memories of what had just happened came flooding back to her. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Jack, who was that guy?" Elsa asked. Her voice filled with curiosity.

"He is Pitch Black." Jack answered simply.

"I know he is Pitch Black, but, what is he doing here?" Elsa bit her bottom lip and started stroking his silver hair.

"He is my arch-enemy, the boogeyman. He is suppose to be destroyed. Demolished. I don't know how or why he is here. But all I know is he wants to seek revenge." Jack said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Destroyed?" Elsa questioned.

"Destroyed. You see, a few... Years, months? I don't know. We had destroyed Pitch, by we, I mean me and the other guardians," Jack flashed Elsa a smile, looking proud of himself,"but then, I don't know how, or why, or what he is doing back here. But I know, I just _know _he came back for a reason."

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself.

"That sounds horrible!" Elsa muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I know, I'm really worried. If my guess is right, Pitch is back here to destroy us. And knowing you are my girlfriend or lover or whatever you want to call it, you are his target, too." Jack said, his eyes darkened.

Her heart was beating fast. Everything seemed to be blurring past her.

"Wait, why am I his target?" Elsa asked, trying her best not to sound selfish.

"Well, Elsa, you are my weakness." Jack chuckled.

"Your weakness?" Elsa stopped stroking his hair and turned her head to get a better view of Jack's face.

He just laughed.

"Elsa! You're my weakness because I love you!" He said like it was nothing.

"You love me?" Elsa said, a little shocked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" Elsa asked, to double check.

"Of course. Why would I say it if I don't mean it?" He asked, confused.

"Its- Nothing." Elsa waved her hands off as if she was dismissing someone.

She smiled and went back to stroking Jack's soft silver hair.

Everything seemed to have just disappeared around them. It was only them two and nothing else.

Suddenly, Elsa was stopped by a strong hand holding onto her's.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand, and kissed it gently.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" She asked, alarmed, but she didn't pull away.

Jack just smiled and sat up.

"You know Elsa, I wish we could stay like this forever." Elsa returned his warm smile.

"Me too." They were not aware of the time, but they didn't care.

"I know we just met and all, but, Elsa, I really do love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't ever want to let you go. Elsa."

To them. All that matters were each other.

His warm smile could heat her up in the middle of winter, not that she'd need it. The cold never bothered her anyways.

He was all she needed to survive. She was all he needed to survive.

They needed each other.

They are like 2 pieces of puzzles, they match up perfectly. With one missing, the puzzle would never be finished.

Although Elsa would never say any of those things aloud. No, she lacked the courage to say all these things out loud.

She needs him, she really does. He is one of the most important person in her life.

Then Elsa realised something.

Something important.

That mattered a lot to both of them.

It was the big question.

Maybe even one of the biggest

That was suppose to be painted in giant big red letters so everyone can see.

Elsa's POV:

Do I..

Do I love Jack?


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey people, I have decided that this is the semi-final chapter of this story. Mostly because I really really am busy. I'm so sorry. I promise to continue this later on. Good news is I'm starting a sequel! I'll send you people the link if you want to read the link at the last page of the story :)**

**Here's the final chapter! Enjoy! R&R!**

The question played around in her head for a few minutes.

"Elsa?" Jack's hushed voice woke her up to reality.

"Hmm?" She hummed in reply.

"Are you alright? You seem really out of it." Jack said softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." Elsa lied.

She held her breath.

"I'm sorry Jack, I got to go." Elsa said, her voice filled with dread.

"Okay." He replied, the disappointment in his voice was highly detectable no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

As Elsa ran back to the palace, Jack just sat there. The loneliness washed over.

Jack kept thinking if it was the right thing to say, many What ifs ran back and fourth in his mind.

_What if I didn't say I love her?_

_What if I found her earlier?_

_What if I never met her?_

_What if I saved her parents?_

_What if I could bring her out of her depression?_

_What if... What if I left her?_

Jack's heart filled with dread.

His mind kept telling him she was out of his league.

But his heart was much stronger and told him to stay put.

He didn't want to leave. Elsa is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

He was selfish, like a human.

He never want to let go of Elsa. He wants to keep her for himself.

Jack felt like he was going crazy.

Elsa is the best girl ever. Ever.

Her personality, her powers, her appearance were all perfect.

No one was perfect. But Elsa is the closest to perfect.

Jack couldn't imagine his life without Elsa, he just couldn't.

Elsa was his angel. Not a guardian but an angel.

The type of person everyone has in their life.

The person everyone has that person that you would want to keep by your side forever.

Don't deny it, everyone has one.

That person who could make you happy just by looking at them.

That person that makes your heart skip a beat.

That person you want to stay by your side forever.

That person who's smile could light up the entire world.

That person who you would never want to let go of, never in a billion years.

That person who makes you feel flawless. But at the same time so insecure you want to crawl into a hole and hide forever.

That person that you know is out of your league, but you don't care.

For Jack, that person is Elsa.

He stared at the night sky. This is so messed up. He is merely a guardian, Elsa is a queen. And beautiful doesn't begin to explain her.

Elsa.

Her smile makes Jack's heart melt.

Her kiss makes him more happy than anything else in the entire planet- No, actually, the entire universe.

He won't let anyone lay a finger on her.

Anyone.

"Do I love him?" Elsa kept asking herself, she was being redundant. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She made a beeline from the garden to her room and didn't stop running until she got to her destination.

His voice kept circling her brain.

She couldn't think straight.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"What?" She snapped. She was beyond mortified, she doesn't even know her own feelings!

"Hey Elsa." Anna said softly, opening the door.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes- No. I don't know!" Elsa collapsed onto her bed. She hid her face in the pillow.

"How come you're not sleeping? Its 5 in the morning, you know?" Anna said, taking a seat at the edge of her sister's bed.

"I know." Elsa muttered into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked again.

"I already told you! I don't know!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa knew she was being immature, but she couldn't care less right now. She was hurting, not because of Jack, it was only because of her stupid feelings.

Elsa took a deep breath, Anna was being the mature one right now, and she admired her sister for that.

"Jack told me he loves me, but I have a problem! I don't know if I love him or not!" Elsa let out a sob. Tears were streaming down her face. She was so confused.

Nothing was going her way. Life just seems to hate her. It seems to hate her so much that it wants her to be in as much pain as she could.

"Okay, maybe I can help you." Anna said, putting an arm around her older sister. She thought for a moment.

"What do you like about him?" Anna asked.

"Well, the way he smiles. The way he laughs. And the way that he cares so much, yet its not overprotective. And he is able to balance seriousness with fun," Elsa smiled just at the thought of Jack, her tears suddenly stopped, "also the way that he is brave. His playfulness only adds to the list of the things I love about him. And also his flaws only makes him more... Perfect, I guess."

"Elsa, now listen to me carefully." Anna clutched Elsa's shoulders.

"Are you afraid of losing him?" She asked, looking into Elsa's eyes.

"More than anything in the world." Elsa said sternly.

"Do you want to let go of him?" Anna asked. Her hands still clutched on Elsa's shoulder.

"Never in a lifetime." She replied.

"Most of all, if he were to die today, what would you do?" Anna asked.

"Anna, he is a guardian, guardians are immortal. Therefore he cannot die." Elsa pointed out.

Anna face palmed.

"Let me rephrase that. Can you live without him?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave it a thought for a few moments.

"I don't know, I don't think so- Actually, no. I can't live without Jack." She mused.

"There's your answer." Anna said simply.

"What?" Elsa questioned her reply towards her short statement.

"Elsa, you love him." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I do, don't I?" Elsa breathed.

Then her eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh my god! I love Jack!" Her face broke out into a grin.

"I love Jack!"

"You sure do." Anna said, smiling.

"I've gotta tell him that!" Elsa said, getting up.

"Wow... That was fast." Anna muttered to herself.

"Sorry what? I didn't catch that." Elsa turned around, still grinning, looking at her sister.

"Nothing. Now go! Jack is probably still in the garden!" She smiled at her oblivious sister.

"Right! Jack- Wait, how did you know we were in the garden?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, I saw you guys through the window." Anna shrugged.

"Okay... Very well." Elsa waved her sister off and ran back to the garden, to the exact spot she was earlier.

And Jack was still there.

By the time she arrived, her breath was heavy.

"Ja- Jack!" Elsa said, panting.

"Elsa, are you alright?" He stood up.

"I-I love y-you." Elsa grinned.

Jack's face broke out into a grin, like a kid during christmas who got a gift he wanted.

He picked Elsa up and spun her around. Elsa's arm were wrapped around his neck as she squealed. She felt like just another ordinary teenage. She didn't feel the heavy weight of being a queen. She felt just free and happy at that moment.

He crashed him mouth onto her's, her hands cupped his cheeks. And the next thing she knew, they were flying. Above the ground.

Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck tightly. Jack quickly swooped down onto a bush and retrieved his staff.

Elsa shut her eyes tight.

"Hey, relax, its alright, I'm right here." Jack said soothingly.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. The view from up there was breathtaking.

She grinned at Jack, who grinned back.

Love is a strong word. And an indescribably painful yet amazing feeling.

To Elsa, Jack is the person she never wants to let go of. And to Jack, Elsa is the person he never wants to let go of.

But of course, every good thing comes to an end.

**Whoo! So one more chapter left. Then the sequel! :) I hoped you guys like it, I think it might be the longest chapter I've actually written... Hehe.**


	22. Chapter 19 Part 2 (Bonus Chapter)

**Hello people. It is currently my birthday 2day, July 16. **

**So I am in a particularly good mood, i'd been in france for a few days and also germany and switzerland. All beautiful places you should all visit :) **

**So, i basically celebrated my bday at the Louvre Museum with Mona Lisa... Yeah, I know. #foreveralone.**

**JK! I did visit Mona Lisa but I spent my bday with my parents and my brother :) I AM OFFICIALLY 12! **

**Anyways, since I'm in a pretty good mood, I decided to make the story longer by adding a bonus chapter, and if this mood keeps going on, i think i might not end the story so soon.**

**And also... I HAVE OVER 22000 VIEWS ON THIS FREAKING STORY, 47 FAVOURITES, 58 FOLLOWS AND 76 AWESOME REVIEWS! ITS SO AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST!**

**Anyways, here is the bonus chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**R&R!**

Elsa's POV:

A wave of relief washed over me once my foot has touched the ground, we were somewhere in the forest, not too far from the castle but its a spot where you can see Arendelle. The entire thing.

It was beautiful and majestic and whatever, but it was a little, well, strange to be flying above ground.

Like jumping off a cliff with a rope, you know the rope is there, but you're still scared.

"So, did you like it?" Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You didn't like it?" He gave me puppy eyes and I swear that was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"I liked it, its just a little scary. Because, you know, I'm a human." I replied, smiling a little.

"What's your point?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I can't fly. I only have the icy power." Earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Icy power? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" Jack said.

"Yeah well, what was I suppose to say." It came out more of a statement than a question.

"So, what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" I shot him a questioning look.

"Like, what's your secret thing or whatever. The spot that makes you unique or awesome or whatever." He said with a shrug.

"I don't believe I have it." I said, he then gave me a skeptical look.

"Everyone has it."

I tapped my chin slightly.

"Do the powers count?"

"No."

"Then I have nothing." I said with a shrug.

"Uh- Yeah you do. Everybody has it. Like for me, its flying." He said, his feet leaving the ground and he hovered above me for a bit before flying off.

Being me, I chased him.

I ended up in some random part of the forest, Jack nowhere in sight.

"Jack!" I yelled, my voice echoed in the darkness.

Silence took over.

"Jack!" I yelled again, this time louder.

I started walking.

He then hung down from the tree. The action was so sudden I screamed.

"Hey princess." He grinned. He was hanging upside down from the tree, his hoodie falling and covering the back of his head.

He was so close to me, our lips were only a few inches away.

"I'm a queen." I scoffed.

"And I'm a guardian." He whispered before closing the space between us by pressing his lips against mine.

Our lips moved in sync.

And we were in that position for what seemed like forever before I had to pull away for air.

"I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." He replied before hopping off the tree.

**JACK'S POV**

I smiled as I heard the words and replied without hesitation.

I suddenly noticed how her dress hugged all her curves and revealing her shoulders and her collarbone.

With impulse, I pressed my lips against her neck.

I heard her gasp quietly, but didn't stop me.

My lips trailed down to her collarbone.

"J-Jack, w-what are you d-doing?" She gasped as I started sucking and licking part of her skin.

After realising what I was doing, I immediately pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't know what I was doing." I looked at my foot.

"Uh- Its fine, follow me." She started to walk deeper and deeper into the wood.

"Where are you going?" I jogged a little to catch up with her.

"I want to show you something." She said, her eyes focusing on the path in front of her.

After a few turns we were out of the forest and on a snow-covered mountain.

It was beautiful.

She led me to an ice-made staircase which led up to a beautiful ice castle.

Very icy.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

The castle is beautiful, the design is modern and unique, all the details are perfect. No scratch, it was in perfect condition. To make it even better, the sun was rising behind the castle, making the sight even more perfect, if possible.

"Yeah." She gave me a sweet smile before taking my hand and leading me into the castle.

The first thing I noticed was the giant snow, uh, giant? Monster? Well, sleeping on the floor.

"Marshmallow! Wake up!" Elsa hissed at the giant snow monster, uh, Marshmallow?

It growled at her in reply, but obeyed her orders.

"Go outside and guard, if anyone tries to get in or ask anything, tell them I'm busy, alright?" Elsa said smoothly and elegantly.

Marshmallow nodded and headed out the door or gate or the opening of this castle.

Boy, those doors are big.

"This, Jack, I guess, is my 'unique' thing." She gestured around the castle.

There were U shaped stairs, and an ice fountain, also the entire foyer is made out of ice. Its breathtakingly beautiful.

"You made this?!" I stared at her in shock.

"Yeah." She seemed amused.

"You're amazing." I laughed.

"I know." She said before giving me a peck on the lips.

**I know its short but whatever, its late. So. The next chapter may or may not be the last chapter of the story.**

**Follow and see. **

**I hope you liked it, R&R!**


End file.
